Nuestra fiesta favorita
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: En la pizzeria todos se preparan para la llegada del Haloween, sin embargo, cuando Lynda y Laili les platican sobre una fiesta de México conocida como "Dia de muertos" a todos les parece muy interesante. Pero...¿dejaran el Haloween para que sus amigas puedan celebrar una fiesta de su país natal, México? ¿O se olvidaran de dicha fiesta para jugar "dulce o truco"? Entra y descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas. Antes que nada, este es un three-shot medio AU (no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal) y no una historia como las que normalmente hago. ¿Por qué hago esta mini-historia? Pues porque usualmente hago especiales de Halloween y eso, pero en realidad siempre eh querido hacer uno de día de muertos; y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Ok, como ya deben haberse dado cuenta, este fic solo tendrá tres capítulos: el de hoy, el del 31 de octubre y por último el de 2 de noviembre. De acuerdo, ya es momento de que comencemos, entonces sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el primer capítulo…**

Capitulo. 1. Emoción y decepción

Eran las 12 de la tarde y todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba en la pizzería, claro, cada quien en su debida "zona". En _Show Stage 1_ se encontraban Lizzy, Jeremi y Melissa; en _Show Stage 2_ estaban Nala y Zero mientras que Xero estaba con Mangle y Mindy con Puppet.

El jefe los había llamado a todos para que lo ayudaran a decidir qué harían en Halloween. Tenían 3 opciones:

1.- No hacer y que sea solo un día "normal" en la pizzería

2.- Cerrar durante Halloween para tomarse el día libre

3.- Adornar el local, disfrazarse y adaptar todo para que fuera más terrorífico y así ser tipo "casa del terror"

La verdad, la mayoría votaba por la última opción, aunque había algunos casos como Melissa que preferían que la pizzería cerrara por ese día. El jefe ya los había mandado a llamar para que fueran a su oficina, así que los que estaban en _Show Stage 1_ solo estaban esperando a los demás. Cuando llegaron, Nala se dio cuenta de algo…

-Oigan ¿y donde están Lynda y Laili?-

-Lynda me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegarían algo tarde- menciono Jeremi –al parecer era algo con el trabajo de los padres de Laili-

-Es cierto, mis papás me dijeron que a mis tíos les habían dado un trabajo "especial" pero no recuerdo muy bien de que se trataba- comento Mindy

Acto seguido, Lynda y Laili entraron corriendo casi saltando debido a que no podían contener la emoción. Al divisar a sus amigos fueron hasta donde estaban y trataron de calmarse un poco para poder hablar.

-¿Y ahora que les pico?- inquiero Melissa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo bueno? ¿Es malo? Tal vez ganaron algo ¿Qué ganaron? ¿Es grande? ¿Pequeño? ¿Mediano? ¿Se puede comer? ¡Yo quiero!- empiezo a hablar, hablar y hablar Lizzy hasta que Nala le dio un pedazo de pizza para que se callara

Lynda fue la primera en calmarse y empezó a explicarles –mis tíos recibieron un trabajo para supervisar la distribución de los Apple watch-

-Que bien, pero…aun no entiendo su emoción- dijo Xero

-Es que tienen que ir a supervisar, pero…a otro país- dijo Laili que por fin se había recuperado –y nos dijeron que si queríamos, nos podían llevar con ellos-

-Genial ¿y a qué país es que van?- inquirió Zero

-¡Nos vamos a México!- gritaron ambas muy felices

-¿México? ¿Y acaso saben hablar español?*-

-Claro que si Mindy, nosotras somos mexicanas- respondió Lynda -

-Sí- hablo Laili –bueno, para mi ese tema es algo…complicado. Verán, yo nací en Italia, por lo que legalmente soy de nacionalidad Italiana, sin embargo vivo aquí en Utah y mis papás dicen que soy mexicana y…bueno es una larga historia-

-El punto es…que si somos mexicanas y nos iremos de viaje a México, hoy mismo- intervino Lynda con emoción

-Que bien, nos mandan fotos, siempre me eh preguntado cómo es todo por allá- menciono Lizzy

-México es genial, fuimos allá algunas veces cuando teníamos unos…8 y 5 años- respondió la de morado –recuerdo que lo que más me encantaba era la comida-

-Si…ya casi puedo oler los tacos- menciono Lynda quien no dejaba de pensar en dicha comida

-¿Cómo son los tacos de México?- pregunto Xero

-Pues, por obvias razones son mejores que los que venden aquí sin duda alguna- dijo Lynda –allá venden tacos por casi todas partes, además, si comparamos los tacos que hacen aquí con los verdaderos que son los de México, cualquiera se daría cuenta que los de aquí son una copia-

-Cuando vuelvan espero que traigan tacos- pidió Lizzy poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Claro, traeremos suficientes tacos para todos, a menos que nos de hambre cuando volvamos y lleguemos solo con unos cuantos jajajaja- contesto la peli café oscuro –aparte, llegaremos para celebrar el día de muertos-

-¿Día de muertos? ¿Allá no celebran Halloween o qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo (Zero)

-No, allá no van por las casas pidiendo dulces como hacemos aquí, allá hacen altares para recordar a sus amigos y familiares que murieron-

-Wow, ya sabía algo sobre eso, suena interesante- dijo el peli azul (Xero)

-Esperen- intervino Nala –en México eso se celebra el día 2 de noviembre ¿verdad?- las primas solo asintieron –eso quiere decir que no podrán estar aquí para Halloween-

-Es triste, pero hace años que no vamos de viaje allá y…en serio queremos ir- menciono la mayor

-Mmm, entonces esperamos que les vaya bien- dijo Melissa con una sonrisa –aunque creo que no solo a nosotros deberían avisarnos de esto-

Las primas se vieron entre sí con algo de inquietud; sabían que tenían que decirles a Freddy y a Foxy que se irían por más una semana. No sabían si lo tomarían bien o mal. Suspiraron con derrota y fueron a donde estaba su respectivo novio.

Los demás vieron como Lynda se digirió a la parte trasera del telón y como Laili entraba a _Pirate Cove._

-¿Creen que lo tomen bien?- hablo Lizzy

-Sí, solo se van por unos días, no es para tanto- le respondió Mindy

Esperaron unos minutos a que ambas salieran y les dijeran que ya se tenían que ir, sin embargo, se extrañaron al ver que después de 5 minutos no salían, pasaron 10 minutos y ellas seguían sin volver…esto ya era raro y preocupante.

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Eh…chicos- menciono Zero –ya han pasado 30 minutos desde que se fueron-

-¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ver?- inquirió el de bufanda (Jeremi)

-No lo sé… ¿y si vemos algo que luego no podremos olvidar?- respondió Melissa

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a ver que todo esté bien- finalizo la pelinegra

Todos se fueron con dirección a la parte trasera del escenario. Al entrar vieron algo que sin duda alguna era…muy extraño.

Bonnie, Chica e incluso Golden estaban tratando de sacar a Lynda del agarre del cantante, el cual, tenía a Lynda sujeta de la cintura y cada vez la apegaba más a él, en un intento de no dejarla irse. Los demás al ver esto, se quedaron ahí sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, a Nala se le ocurrió algo, le susurro algo a Mindy la cual asintió para después salió corriendo directo a _Prize Corner._

-Freddy, tienes que dejar ir a Lynda- decía Bonnie mientras seguía intentando sacar a Lynda de ese problema

-No, Lynda no se va a ir- respondió con enojo

En eso, logro que Bonnie y Chica perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran, ocasionando que soltaran a Lynda y el aprovechara para alejarla de ellos. Como si le fueran a quitar lo que más quería y amaba…y así era. Se negaba rotundamente a soltar a Lynda, y entonces…

-Freddy ¿Qué-estas-haciendo?-

El mencionado volteo y vio que ahí estaba Puppet de brazos cruzados junto con Mindy.

-Freddy, eres el líder así que compórtate como tal y no como un niño emberrinchado. Suelta a Lynda- sentencio el títere

El cantante no quería soltarla, pero sabía que no podía contradecir a Puppet. De mala gana, fue soltando poco a poco a Lynda; la antes mencionada se levantó para después darle un rápido beso a Freddy en los labios.

-Es solo por una semana, volveré pronto- le dijo Lynda

Freddy solo se quedó un poco cabizbajo, no quería que Lynda se fuera…pero igual sabía que no la podía retener. Así que triste pero acepto.

-Ahora vamos a buscar a Laili- menciono Melissa

Todos ellos salieron de ahí y se fueron hasta _Pirate Cove._ Abrieron la cortina y lo vieron era tan…confuso, que incluso ladearon la cabeza para asegurarse de lo que estaban viendo.

Laili estaba tirada en piso boca abajo mientras que Foxy estaba encima de ella tratando de que no huyera.

Pero claro…los mal pensados se habrán imaginado otra cosa XD.

-Foxy…suéltame- decía Laili con dificultad, ya casi no tenía aire

-No, no quiero que te vayas ¡quédate aquí conmigo!- casi suplicaba el pirata. Aunque era comprensible, la última vez que Laili se había ido de viaje…las cosas se había complicado bastante.

-¡Foxy, suéltala!- exigió la prima de esta

-¡No!- respondió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para después tomar a Laili y casi asfixiarla en un fuerte abrazo -¡no dejare que se valla! ¡Ella se queda aquí!-

Los demás se vieron sorprendidos: Foxy sí que era un posesivo. Lynda veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, entro a la cueva y se detuvo en frente de ambos.

-Foxy, sé que no te gusta que Laili se valla por mucho tiempo, ¿pero estas dispuesto a verla triste porque no la dejaste viajar a México?-

Lynda había dado en el punto justo, inmediatamente, Foxy lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que no quería ver a su sirena triste. Aunque no quisiera…la soltó. Laili se paró con ayuda de su prima y después le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Gracias Foxy, estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta-

-Bueno, ya debemos irnos, salimos en unas horas- dijo Lynda –los extrañaremos-

Se dieron un corto abrazo grupal y entonces ambas fueron corriendo a su respectiva casa para empezar a empacar.

 **Unas horas después**

 **En la pizzería**

Los demás todavía se encontraban ahí platicando sobre el tema de Halloween. Al final, decidieron que harían de la pizzería una "casa del terror", por lo que tendrían que decorar todo el lugar y ponerse disfraces para "ayudar a los animatronicos a asustar".

Entonces…

Escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y se sorprendieron al ver que eran Lynda y Laili; ambas muy tristes. Ambas se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Creí que estarían yendo directo a México ahora mismo- menciono Jeremi

-…- ninguna de los dos mostraba signos de querer hablar, sin embargo, Lynda levanto un poco la mirada y contesto –ya no iremos-

-¿Es por Freddy y por Foxy? Ellos ya aceptaron lo del viaje, ambos de mala gana pero aceptaron- dijo el pelirrojo

-No es por eso…- hablo Laili -…mis papás recibieron un mensaje de su jefe…al parecer hay unos compañeros de ellos que viven allá…así que ellos se encargaran de la supervisión-

Todos se miraron entre sí con algo de preocupación. Se notaba que ellas en serio querían ir a México…que mal. Vieron cómo se levantaban y sin borrar sus caras tristes dijeron un " _nos vemos después"_ para después irse.

-Que mal- comento Melissa

-Si…yo quería un taco- dijo Lizzy, acto seguido, todo la veían con cara de póker face

-En serio querían celebrar el día de muertos- dijo la ojiverde

-Sí, que lastima que ya no puedan ir- hablo el Xero

Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundo hasta que Lizzy salto en su lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito muy feliz

Todos se acercaron para escuchar su idea. Al final no les pareció nada mal. Era algo difícil, pero era seguro que eso alegraría a ambas primas. Y algo era más que seguro…

Ninguna de ellas se lo esperaría

 ***Aunque ustedes leen todos estos capítulos en español, en realidad ellos siempre hablan en inglés y esto es solo como si entendiéramos lo que dicen.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno, espero que les allá gustado y perdón por tardarme tanto, es que llevar tantas benditas historias a la vez no es para nada fácil y sé que muchos de ustedes me comprenden en ese tema.**

 **Oh, a las personas que tengan sus OC´s aquí, necesito que me digan si van a querer que sus personajes salgan disfrazados o no; en caso de que si, necesito que me digan cómo será el disfraz.**

 **También vengo con una votación para ustedes: ¿De qué quieren que se disfrace Laili?**

 **Vampiresa**

 **Princesa**

 **Pirata**

 **Sirena**

 **En caso de que nadie vote por algún disfraz o allá empate, yo escogeré de una de las cuatro opciones. Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer ^^. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Hora de Halloween

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de este especial. Wow, la verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero en serio quiero actualizar esta mini-historia cuando se debe ya que no es muy larga. Bueno, dejamos eso a un lado y vámonos rápido al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Luna Kagamine: Que bueno que te gusto. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar esto ^^. Si, las parejas son mejores cuando alguno de los dos es posesivo, pero sin exagerar. Aww, gracias ^^. Muchas gracias. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **ShadowKing1992: Pues ya vez las sorpresas que tiene Laili. Si, que mal, pero ya verás que lo que habrá pronto será genial. See, estarán felices de que no se hayan ido, pero se sentirán mal por verlas tristes. Gracias por votar. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Jazminjo: Exacto, la lógica nunca ha sido para mí y aquí lo demuestro. Bueno, eh aquí la apariencia de Lizzy: alta, piel clara, cabello castaño claro esponjado en una coleta, viste una blusa rosa con blanco, pantalones de mezclilla y converse rosas. Ja, sabía que al menos alguien pensaría así (? Muchas gracias por votar. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Larry273-05: En realidad, las Lailis de mis universos de FNAF siempre es la misma, solo que la historia hace que cambie un poco. Oh, bueno, no hay problema con que no votes. Gracias y ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Simbalaika: Bueno el disfraz ganador será una sorpresa. Gran idea. Bueno, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

 **SoFiLeXa: No, es que Zero and Xero les cambio la apariencia y por eso lo mencione en el capítulo pasado.**

 **ElCaballeroGris: Hola, no hay problema con que no dejes review y gracias por leer mis historias. Si, antes celebraba Halloween cuando era más pequeña y siempre eh querido celebrar el día de muertos…pero a mi mamá no le gusta nada de eso. Gracias por el apoyo. Mmm…tu idea del disfraz no está nada mal…lo pensare. Eso sería entre asombroso y terrorífico, ya somos dos que tenemos una imaginación sin límites. La primera canción la conozco mejor que ninguna otra, fue parte de mi infancia y la segunda la voy a escuchar, gracias. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

… **listo, eso es todo. Bueno, yendo con el tema de la votación…tenemos un disfraz ganador; el de sirena gano con 2 votos y medio (? Pero tome una decisión que tal vez les guste, Laili se disfrazara de *spoiler* jajá, será una sorpresa XD. Bueno, ya dicho esto; sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Hora de Halloween

 **30 de octubre**

Ese día, el jefe había decidido cerrar la pizzería para que todos los empleados ayudaran a decorar el lugar. Tenían que dejarlo lo más terrorífico posible, sin mencionar que darían a los animatronicos su modo libre durante el día para que asusten a los que visiten la pizzería.

Ahora mismo, algunos de los guardias se encontraban colocando focos especiales que harían que las luces parpadearan mientras que el resto ayudaba a arreglar el lugar.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo todo esto para que solo dure un día- se quejaba Melissa mientras terminaba de colocar los focos que le tocaban

-Bueno, tal vez dure poco, pero sin duda será la mejor pizzería embrujada de todas- dijo Xero

-Y probablemente la única- hablo Nala con un leve toque de burla

-Cambiando de tema- interrumpió Mindy -¿Cómo ven a Lynda y a Laili?-

Los cinco voltearon hacia donde estaban ambas primas escribiendo frases en las paredes. Ellas se veían normales, pero aun podían notar que estaban algo decepcionadas. Acto seguido, se vieron entre si y suspiraron con cansancio.

-Más le vale a Lizzy que su idea funcione- menciono la pelinegra

-No te preocupes, ella sabrá hacerlo bien…aun me sorprende que allá sido la única que no perdió algo de la fiesta de Laili- dijo el peli azul

-Si…esa niña se las arregla para que cosas como este todo salga bien- respondió la castaña al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba su mechón

 **Mientras tanto**

Se puede ver como el resto de los guardias se encontraban ayudando a pintar las paredes simulando sangre y escribiendo frases terroríficas. Zero, Lizzy y Jeremi se encargaban de dañar la pared, simulando golpes y marcas de garras.

-¿Cómo creen que se vea todo esto cuando terminemos?- hablo Lizzy

-Espero que lo suficientemente aterrador como para ganar el necesario para arreglar todos estos daños- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Ustedes creen que sea buena idea cambiar la apariencia de los animatronicos por una más…aterradora?- inquirió Jeremi no muy convencido

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta que los veamos, de todas formas, Nala es la que se va a encargar de cambiarles la apariencia- le dijo Zero –pero dejando eso a un lado… ¿Creen que ya se sientan mejor?-

Los tres fijaron su vista en sus dos compañeras que terminaban de esparcir sangre falsa por las paredes. Ambas se reían ya que se manchaban entre sí con el líquido rojo, pero aun así no se veían tan animadas como siempre.

-Lizzy, más te vale que tu plan funcione- le dijo Jeremi

-No se preocupen, mi plan tiene un 90% de probabilidades de éxito- respondió la castaña muy orgullosa

-¿Y el otro 10%?-

-Ambas quedan peor- respondió como si nada y sin borrar su sonrisa –pero tranquilos, sé que funcionara- y sin decir nada más, siguió raspando la pared

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo, decidieron no decirle nada a su amiga. Ella tenía su manera de hacer las cosas y hasta el momento siempre le funcionaba. Podrían confiar en ella.

 **Con Lynda y Laili**

-Y…listo- dijo Laili al mismo tiempo que terminaba con la última frase que decía _"Voy por ti"_

-Perfecto, supongo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso- menciono Lynda

Ambas dejaron la sangre y sus pinceles donde no estorbaran a los demás y se fueron con dirección al _Parte/Service,_ donde ahora se encontraban todos los animatronicos esperando a que Nala fuera para "cambiarlos".

-Hola- dijeron al unísono, pero inmediatamente cada una fue agarrada por su respectiva pareja.

-Sirena mía, que bueno que está aquí- decía Foxy –no soporto estar en la misma habitación con estos dos inútiles- dijo refiriéndose a Toy Bonnie y a Mangle

-¡¿A quién le llamas inútil?!/ ¡Aquí el único inútil eres tú!- le gritaron BonBon y Mangle respectivamente al pirata

Laili vio como Foxy empezaba a pelear con ambos Toy´s, volteo a ver a Lynda pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy ocupada besándose con Freddy. Luego, sintió como alguien le jalaba un poco del vestido, bajo la mirada y sonrió al ver que era Ballón Boy tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Ballón Boy?-

-¿Estas triste porque no pudiste ir a México?- pregunto con preocupación el niño

Laili suspiro con tristeza –un poco, pero creo que es mejor así, no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa

 **Un rato después**

La pizzería finalmente estaba terminada y la verdad…es que a ellos mismos les daba algo de miedo. Escritos en las paredes que parecían estar hecho con sangre; las paredes parecían haber sido dañadas por garras; los focos no paraban de titilar y las cosas se veían movidas o volcadas…aparentando que alguien o algunos habían peleado ahí.

-Listo, nos tomó casi todo el día pero finalmente este lugar quedo como si estuviera abandonado y embrujado, hicieron un buen trabajo- comento el jefe mientras que sus empleados lo suspiraban con alivio –bueno, ustedes- dijo señalando a las meseras y a los cajeros –vallan a casa y descansen, tienen que venir más temprano-

Los empleados asintieron y salieron de la pizzería, notablemente, muy cansados.

-Ustedes- menciono refiriéndose a los guardias –vallan a sus casas a buscar lo necesario, esta noche trabajaran normalmente, pero en la mañana se quedaran para ayudar en la atracción y al terminar el día se quedaran para el turno nocturno; por lo que no se irán de aquí hasta pasado mañana-

-Ahhh- gruñeron todos por tal noticia

Cada uno fue con dirección a su casa y tomo lo necesario para el día siguiente. La primera en llegar fue Mindy, se dirigió hasta la oficina y soltó su mochila sobre su puff negro, acto seguido, de su mochila saco un saco de dormir para después colocarlo en el piso.

Todos ellos habían acordado que era mejor dormir para no estar cansados a la hora de estar en la atracción.

Los segundos en llegar fueron Zero y Xero, los cuales hicieron lo mismo que Mindy; y así fueron llegando todos hasta que la última fue Lizzy, la cual venia saltando y no se veía nada cansada. Los animatronicos empezaron a llegar a la oficina y no dudaron en querer quedarse con sus parejas, las cuales, algunas ya estaban intentando dormir.

Mangle se encontraba recostada en el saco de dormir de su novio, mientras que este ya se encontraba acostado, pero no le molestaba tenerla ahí con él, incluso no le molesto el hecho de que prácticamente la albina lo estuviera aplastando.

Toy Chica, Bonnie, Chica y Golden se encontraban sentados en el suelo, al lado de donde estaba su respectiva pareja. Puppet, Freddy y Foxy, en cambio, estaban cargando a sus parejas mientras que estas casi caían dormidas.

-Siento tener que arruinar estos bellos momentos, pero tengo que llevarme a sus parejitas para arreglarlas para mañana- hablo Nala la cual estaba en la espalda de Toy Bonnie mientras este la cargaba tipo "caballito"

Los animatronicos bufaron molestos, se despidieron de su novios/as y se fueron a _Parts/Service_ seguidos de Nala, la cual se llevaba a Ballón Boy…oh si, ni siquiera este pequeño niño se salvaba de ser transformado.

 **Unas horas después**

 **5:00 am**

Vemos como todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Incluso podemos ver como Colmillos, Asesina y Laika –la pequeña doberman mascota de Nala– dormían en el escritorio. Ellas necesitarían a sus mascotas para el día siguiente.

Entonces, se ve como Nala entra a la oficina. Se talla los ojos y se dirige al escritorio para acariciar un poco a Laika, la cual siguió dormida. Acto seguido, la ojiverde se dirigió a su saco de dormir y no tardo nada en caer dormida.

En la mañana les mostraría a sus amigos como había mejorado a los animatronicos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ***** Din dong* *Din dong*

 **6:00 am**

 **31 de octubre**

Aunque la alarma ya había sonado, ninguno de los guardias mostro ni un mínimo signo de haber despertado. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de las mascotas, las cuales empezaban a despertar.

Laika salto hasta la silla giratoria y después bajo para ir corriendo hasta Nala. Asesina bajo del escritorio sin prisa alguna, se arrastró hasta llegar al lado de su dueña. Y Colmillos alzo el vuelo hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Laili. El empezó a chillar para despertarla; Laika empezó a lamer el rostro de Nala para que ya se levantara y Asesina se empezó a enrollar en el cuello de Mindy, para empezar a hacerle cosquillas con su lengua.

Mindy y Nala empezaron a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con sus mascotas. Nala tomo a su perrita y empezó a acariciarla. Mindy se levantó y de su mochila saco algo de carne cruda, la cual, Asesina no duda en quitársela para comerla y entonces soltar a la pelinegra. Laili aún no despertaba, por lo que Colmillos tuvo que recurrir a algo más; con sus patas logro tomar un mechón de ella y empezó a jalarlo.

-Bueno, ya…ya desperté…deja de jalarme el cabello- decía Laili mientras se sentaba

Unos minutos después, los demás empezaron a levantarse. Todos empezaron a sentir hambre, por lo que fueron con dirección a la cocina mientras que Nala se quedaba jugando con Laika.

No paso mucho para que…

-¡Ahhhhhh!- se escucharon los gritos de los demás

Nala salió corriendo. Al llegar al _Dining área_ vio como sus amigos retrocedían con notable miedo. Jeremi incluso había saltado a los brazos de Lizzy. Nala estaba por preguntar qué pasaba cuando vio como un Cupcake terrorífico se asomaba por una pared; fue cuando entendió todo, por lo que se apuró a ir con ellos.

-Cálmense, déjenme explicarles-

-¡¿Cómo que calmarnos?!- grito Jeremi

-No tienen que tener miedo, son los animatronicos pero los cambie ¿recuerdan?-

Entonces pareció que se empezaban a tranquilizar. Nala se dio la vuelta y efectivamente ahí estaban los animatronicos.

-Bueno, será mejor que les valla explicando los cambios que hice- entonces los animatronicos salieron y…los cambios eran más que notables –a los originales los llamo nightmare y a los toy phamtom-

Acto seguido, los animatronicos se acercaron a su respectiva pareja y los guardias no iban a mentir…eso era algo extraño, pero después de unos minutos lograron acostumbrarse.

En ese momento llego el jefe seguido de los demás empleados, los cuales al ver a los animatronicos con esas apariencias y en su modo libre casi se desmayan

-Muy bien hecho, ahora vayan a ponerse sus disfraces- y sin decir más, fueron por su ropa y fueron a los baños

 **Poco después**

Vemos como Mindy sale vestida como si fuera una mezcla entre una bailarina y una muñeca de trapo: traía un vestido negro con unas bailarinas del mismo color, tenía "costuras" por la cara, brazos y piernas y como toque final, una máscara de media cara.

La segunda en salir fue Lynda, que se había disfrazado de Veigar del juego League of Legends. Con sus distintivas ropas moradas y su cetro.

Luego salió Melissa, que venía disfrazada del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Nala salió disfrazada de "mujer lobo": Llevaba una diadema con orejas de lobo y tenía el cabello medio desarreglado; vestía una chaqueta con pelo de color marrón, unos guates con garras, un pantalón corto de color marrón con unos leggins debajo de color negros con botas marrones, un cinturón marrón más oscuro con una cola detrás y algo de maquillaje para aparentar rasgos de lobo, además de unas lentillas. Y por último, llevaba un collar de perro con pinchos en el cuello con un trozo de cadena colgando, para que simulara que se escapó de alguna parte.

El disfraz de Lizzy era muy simple, ella eligió vestir de caperucita roja…creo que no hace falta detallar el traje.

Y por último, Laili no sabía que disfraz usar, así que finalmente decidió hacer una combinación y termino disfrazándose de…una sirena pirata: llevaba el cabello en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, un parche, una blusa de color lila un poco rota de las mangas y de la parte de abajo, una falda medio corta y unas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y como toque final, unas alas*.

Cuando los animatronicos vieron a sus novias vestidas así…bueno, digamos que Freddy se llevó a Lynda a otra parte, BonBon no dejaba de ver a Nala de arriba abajo, Bonnie miraba embobado a Lizzy, Puppet abrazo a Mindy posesivamente y Foxy…el no paraba de comerse a Laili con la mirada.

En un momento, Nala junto con Toy Bonnie fueron a donde estaba Toy Freddy y ella aguantándose la risa le dijo…

-Hola beby ¿quieres amor del bueno?~- dijo en español por lo que ninguno de los dos le entendió –jajajaja- y sin más se fue riéndose

 **Con los demás**

-Muy bien, ahora, los demás vayan a la oficina y empiecen con los efectos especiales, los demás a sus puestos y estén listos- anuncio el jefe –la gente llegara en un ahora-

 **Una hora después**

Aunque aún era demasiado temprano, se podía ver como algunos niños corrían emocionados por pedir dulces. Y algunos adolescentes que pasaban por ahí, vieron con curiosidad como la pizzería había cambiado el nombre del lugar por ese día, ahora, en lugar de "Freddy Fazbear's pizza" decía "Fazbear fright". Ellos con curiosidad, entraron y se encontraron con una chica disfrazada de bruja.

-Sean bienvenidos a la atracción del horror, adéntrense a la abandonada y tétrica pizzería, donde ahora mismo se encuentran los más aterradores animatronicos que el ser humano puede llegar a imaginar-

Los 3 chicos se vieron entre y decidieron entrar. Después de pagar su entrada, avanzaron y vieron que el lugar realmente parecía haber sido abandonado hace años. Vieron como había una que otra frase que les helaba la sangre

 _No puedes correr_

 _¡Ayuda!_

 _¡No, por favor! ¡NO!_

 _¡Entrar aquí fue un error!_

 _Te atraparemos_

Esas eran solo unas de las frases que se podían ver. Después de avanzar un poco más, vieron como en la pared había marcas de garras; con temor siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a _Show Stage 1_ escucharon pasos acercandose y se escondieron detrás del escenario vieron como alguien que parecía estar disfrazado de maga se paseaba por todo el lugar, en un momento ella pareció haber notado a los muchachos, ya que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Sin embargo, retrocedió un par de metros y salió corriendo; ninguno de ellos entendía porque había reaccionado así, hasta que se dieron la vuelta y vieron cómo mientras las luces parpadeaban unos mini-Freddy iban apareciendo, hasta que finalmente Nightmare Freddy salto junto con Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Chica.

-Ahhhh- gritaron al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo

Entonces Lynda volvió y aguantándose la risa llego hasta donde estaban los 3.

-Eso fue genial jajajaja-

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ahora, los chicos se había detenido cerca de _Pirate Cove_ para recuperar el aliento, de la nada un murciélago voló muy cerca de ellos para después colocarse sobre la cámara de seguridad. Escucharon como una voz se acercaba, así que se metieron en la cueva. No pasaron muchos segundos después, cuando notaron que la voz era de una chica y que estaba cantando. Se asomaron y vieron a una chica con una blusa rota y un parche en el ojo, después de que cantara por varios segundos más, el murciélago empezó a llamar su atención e hizo haciendo que ella mirara hacia la cueva. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que ella los había encontrado, acto seguido, ella retrocedió un poco y con una sonrisa dijo…

-Capitán, tenemos a unos polizontes aquí-

Escucharon un gruñido y al darse la vuelta, Nightmare Foxy salto sobre ellos.

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron al mismo tiempo que salieron corriendo y eran perseguidos por Foxy y Laili, aunque la pareja se detuvo antes de que llegaran a _Show Stage 2_

 _-_ Buen trabajo, marinera-

-Gracias, capitán-

Y ambos se quedaron ahí esperando el momento.

…

…

…

…

…

Ahora los adolescentes, ya más que asustados, estaban paseándose por _Show Stage 2._ De la nada, vieron como un perro corrió hacia ellos y empezaba a ladrarles para que momento después, escucharan un "aullido", al voltear, vieron como una "chica lobo" los veía como si fuera a atacarlos. Ellos retrocedieron asustados y se detuvieron al sentir que chocaban con algo. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron como unos animatronicos se lanzaban hacia ellos, pero entonces una luz cegadora apareció y cuando abrieron los ojos, ellos ya no estaban y en su lugar, una alarma había empezado a sonar, por lo que siguieron adelante.

-Nada mal- dijo Nala una vez que ellos se habían ido –buen susto-

-Es talento natural- presumió Phamtom Toy Chica** mientras que BonBon cargaba a Nala y se iban en dirección a donde los chicos se habían ido

…

…

…

…

…

Ahora mismo, estaban corriendo por segunda vez aterrados, ya que se acababan de encontrar con Nightmare Mangle y había ido contra ellos. Dejaron de gritar cuando vieron como había una mesa frente a ellos con una linterna, un temporizador y una nota. Uno tomo la nota la cual decía…

 _Diviértete con Ballón Boy._

 _Haz que se detenga en la x antes de que se acabe el tiempo_

Otro tomo la linterna y al prenderla, los tres se horrorizaron al ver al que era Nightmare Ballón Boy. Inmediatamente el temporizador empezó, solo tenían 30 segundos. Se empezó a escuchar "Hi" y una risa con voz profunda y medio distorsionada***. Cuando el temporizador marco 10 segundos restantes, BB salto sobre ellos. Haciéndolos huir.

-Jajajajaja, fue divertido- se dijo a si mismo con su voz normal y empezó a seguirlos

…

…

…

…

…

Los 3 chicos ya estaban al borde de un colapso mental o de un paro cardiaco. Entraron a _Prize Corner_ y no paso mucho para que empezaran a oír la música de _Pop Go the Weasel_ y vieron como una serpiente pasaba cerca de ellos y se detenía frente a una gran caja negra, de la cual, salió una niña que simulaba ser una marioneta/muñeca de trapo/bailarina empezó a bailar ballet junto a la música mientras sus hilos la controlaban****. En un momento, ella fijo su mirada en ellos, tomo a Asesina y hablo

-A él no le gustan los extraños-

Y de golpe salió Nightmare Puppet. Y estos sin más opción salieron corriendo.

-Es hora del gran final cariño, vámonos- dijo Mindy para después seguir a los chicos tomada de la mano de Puppet

Los jóvenes habían entrado a _Parts/Service_ y se aterraron al ver que no tenían salida. Escucharon pasos tras de ellos y al girar, vieron que eran todos los animatronicos junto con las Laili, Lynda, Nala y Mindy que iban hacia ellos con paso tranquilo y con mirada neutra junto con sus mascotas.

-Nunca debieron entrar aquí…- Laili

-…fue el peor error de su vida…- Lynda

-…y ahora pagaran las consecuencias…- Nala

-…perdiéndola- Mindy

-Ahora ellos los mataran- dijeron al unísono

De la nada, caperucita roja –que sabemos que es Lizzy– entro con una sierra eléctrica. Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de ellos los cuales ya estaban acorralados en una esquina. En un momento, ellas 4 se acercaron demasiado a ellos con unas sonrisas que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera. Los animatronicos estaban listos para atacar y entonces…

- _Hasta aquí llega la experiencia de terror, Fazbear's entreteiment no se hace responsable por heridas o la muerte real de la persona. Gracias por venir. Que tenga un feliz y escalofriante Halloween-_ decían Zero y Xero a través de una bocina

Los animatronicos se dieron la vuelta, fingiendo que sus sistemas los mandaban a volver a sus lugares. Las chicas ayudaron a los chicos a levantarse y los llevaron hasta la entrada.

-¡No olviden sus fotos de recuerdo!- dijo Lizzy mientras les daba algunas fotos donde se habían asustado en cada sección

-Gracias- dijo uno y se fue con sus amigos

Las 5 estaban por irse pero alcanzaron a oír un poco de la plática de los 3.

-Esta sí que es una buena atracción de terror-

-Cierto, esto fue mejor que ver fantasmas y a Frankenstein, además, ¿viste a esas chicas?-

-Verdad, tal vez regrese al rato para volver a verlas-

Ellas rodaron los ojos y regresaron a sus lugares, aún faltaba el resto del día.

-Por cierto Lizzy- dijo Nala -¿Qué hacías con una sierra eléctrica? Creí que tú te encargabas de los efectos especiales-

-Quería participar un poco más, y cuando iba para allá encontré la sierra y me pareció una buena idea- respondió con inocencia y una gran sonrisa

El resto del día y parte de la noche fue igual o más divertida niños, adolescentes y adultos llegaban y se daban los peores sustos de sus vidas.

Eses sin duda alguna, fue un gran Halloween.

 ***Para el disfraz de Laili, en la parte que era de sirena, me base en las primeras sirenas mitológicas que aparte de tener cola de pez, también tenían alas.**

 ****Los toy tuvieron cambios mínimos y Nala les dio la apariencia de los Phantom**

 *****La voz grave que reía y decía "Hi" era un efecto especial que hacían desde la oficina**

 ******Mindy, con ayuda de Puppet, se había atado unos hilos en las muñecas y los tobillos para simular que también era una marioneta.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les allá gustado, el siguiente es el último. Perdón por no subirlo antes, mi mamá no me dejo terminar el capítulo anoche y pude continuarlo hasta hoy en la tarde. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. ¡Viva el Día de muertos!

**Hola a todos y a todas. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS! Este ya es el último capítulo y por fin podrán saber cuál es la gran idea de Lizzy para ayudar a Lynda y a Laili. Bueno, mejor vamos directo al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Luna Kagamine: Que bueno que te gusto, me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy leyendo algo que me encanta. Muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **ShadowKing1992: Esa era la intención. Se me ocurrió al ver que la mayoría no se decidida entre ambos disfraces por eso los mezcle. Muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Simbalaika: Valla. Bueno, con respecto a eso, no hay ningún problema, puedes mandar a Laili a México. Toy Freddy estaba con los demás Toy…solo que no lo puse que hablara DX…para la próxima. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Jazminjo: Uhh, otro dibujo. Qué bueno que te gusto. Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Hashashin: Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **ElCaballeroGris: Que bueno. Sí, eso era lo que buscaba lograr. Gracias, igualmente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **PD: El cuento si me dejo sorprendida.**

 **Larry273-05: ¿Verdad? Nada se pierde con soñar. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **SoFiLeXa: Tal vez para otra ocasión disfrace a Laili de pirata. Asesina es una serpiente muy especial, tal vez después mencione como fue que Mindy la obtuvo. Qué bueno. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Zero and Xero: Ay chicos, aunque le den de a palazos ya no puedo hacer nada, pero ya que…ya lo dejaron inconsciente. Esos disfraces se ven geniales, que mal que no llego el mensaje a tiempo, para el próximo año. Muchas gracias. ¿Se acercan sus cumpleaños?...Mmm, ahora tengo que planear otro capítulo especial. Disfruten el capítulo.**

… **bueno, eso es todo. Gracias a los que han seguido este three-shot que comenzó hace…2 días. Bueno, sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. ¡Viva el Día de muertos!

 **1 de noviembre**

Y ahora todos se encontraban en la oficina del jefe, el cual estaba contando las ganancias del día anterior. Todos esperaban que hubieran ganado lo suficiente para mandar a reparar la pizzería, porque prácticamente la habían destruido; en caso de que no fuera así…se les acortaría drásticamente el sueldo. La buena noticia es que habían llegado muchas personas, y había una esperanza de que el dinero alcanzara.

-Bueno- hablo el señor Fazbear –parece que tenemos incluso más de lo esperado, hoy tómense el día libre, volveremos a abrir la pizzería de manera normal el día de mañana-

Todos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar eso. Todos salieron dejando solo al jefe; pero pocos segundos después de que todos se hubieran retirado, entraron los guardias, con excepción de las primas.

-Señor, le traemos una oferta que no podrá rechazar- hablo Lizzy de brazos cruzado y una sonrisa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto despegando un momento su vista de unos documentos. Jeremi le paso una carpeta que decía _"Secreto"_ y el jefe la tomo para empezar a verla.

-¿Por qué la carpeta dice "Secreto"?- le susurro Nala a Lizzy

-Para que se vea más emocionante- le respondió del mismo modo y con una sonrisa divertida

-Ya veo- menciono el jefe volviendo a llamar su atención -¿y por qué quieren hacer esto?-

-Para que…- Lizzy estaba por contestar pero Melissa le tapó la boca

-Creemos que será una gran oportunidad para ganar más dinero para la pizzería, además, no gastaría ni una cuarta parte de lo que va a usar para estas nuevas reparaciones-

El señor Fazbear lo pensó por un momento, regreso su vista a la carpeta y unos segundos después el cerro y se las entrego.

-Está bien, pueden hacerlo-

-Gracias jefe, no se arrepentirá- agradeció Lizzy para después salir con los demás

 **Afuera**

Ahora el resto de los guardias se encontraban en casa de Lizzy para planificar todo.

-Muy buen trabajo- dijo la mencionada al mismo tiempo que se giraba en su silla revelando que estaba acariciando un conejo –ahora quiero que lo torturen hasta que les diga dónde está mi dinero-

-Lizzy, no tenemos tiempo para tus interpretaciones de villanos, mañana ya es 2 de noviembre- bufo Mindy

-Jajaja, lo siento, no pude resistirme y ustedes señor Algodón, valla a jugar con Laika y Asesina- menciono al mismo tiempo que soltaba al conejo y este se iba al lado de la serpiente

-Y aun no comprendo cómo es que no se lo come- comento el peli azul

-Ya somos dos- aclaro Mindy

-De acuerdo, deben seguir mis pasos al pie de la letra ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-

-Bien, todo lo que va a hacer debe hacerse en la noche, por lo que ni Lynda ni Laili deben ir a trabajar ¿alguna idea?- inquirió Lizzy

Todos se pusieron a pensar en que podrían hacer para que ambas no fueran a la pizzería. Entonces…

-¡Lo tengo!- grito Melissa –algo en lo que ambas se parecen, es que les encantan los videojuego ¿verdad?- los demás solo asintieron –me entere que van a hacer un concurso por internet para que alguien se lleve el nuevo juego de pokémon gratis y aparte harán otro para una XBOX ONE, la cual…es la única consola que le falta a Laili y lo mejor…es que son a partir de las 12 de la noche, podemos decirles y así es más que seguro que no irán a trabajar-

-¡Melissa, era una genio!- grito la entusiasta para luego abrazarla

-Como sea, es solo para que no se arruine el plan-

Y así se hizo. Xero y Zero fueron a hablar con las primas, mientras que los demás regresaron a la pizzería para que el jefe les diera el dinero y fueran por lo necesario.

 **Horas después**

 **12:00 am**

Todos ya se encontraban en la oficina. Habían logrado convencer a ambas para quedarse a los concursos y ahora, ya podrían decorar la pizzería.

-Entonces, Jeremi y yo con ayuda de Chica, iremos a preparas el…ya saben que- menciono Lizzy para después guiñares un ojo

-Claro, entonces Xero, Toy Chica, Mangle y yo, iremos a arreglar las mesas- aclaro el pelirrojo

-Melissa nos ayudara a Puppet y a mí a poner…estas cosas- dijo Mindy para luego sostener unas guirnaldas de morado, negro y naranja

-Y los demás cuelguen los adornos extra- anuncio Nala

Y así, todos se pusieron a trabajar en lo suyo, tal vez fuera algo obvio de su parte. Pero esperaban que eso animara a sus dos amigas, así que…valía la pena intentarlo.

…

…

…

…

…

 **6:00 am**

-Perfecto, no eh ido a fiestas de este tipo pero creo que quedo bien- comento Nala

-Tienes razón, quedo lindo- respondió Mindy –bueno, iré por esas dos para que ya vengan-

-Hermano, nosotros que tenemos que ir a…ya tu sabes- dijo Zero

-Es verdad, nosotros no tardamos, volvemos en 15 minutos-

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Nala

-Ya verán- y así, ambos salieron corriendo

Tal y como había prometido, ambos hermanos llegaron después de 15 minutos, solo que tan pronto llegaron, se fueron al baño y solo les dijeron que… ¿iban a cambiarse?

-¿Qué creen que planeen esos dos?- pregunto Jeremi

-No lo sé, pero espero que no lo arruinen- comento la oji verde

 **Con Lynda y Laili**

 **7:15 am**

Ahora, ambas primas estaban siendo empujadas por la pelinegra hasta la pizzería. Mindy incluso las mando a ponerse algo de ropa diferente, a ambas les pareció raro pero después de una discusión accedieron: Lynda ahora llevaba una blusa negra con unos son su bufanda verde y sus guantes sin dedo del mismo color y unas botas cafés; Laili iba con unas botas bajas de color negro una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y unos leggins grises, aparte de que Mindy le paso su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo y le agrego una rosa roja

-¿Por qué tuvimos que cambiarnos?- pregunto Lynda algo malhumorada

-Ya verán-

-Pero…- decía Laili pero fue interrumpida

-Dije que ya verán-

Ambas decidieron callas y esperar a llegar a la pizzería. Ya una vez afuera, Mindy les dijo que pasaran, y al hacerlo…no lo podían creer.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado como si fueran a celebrar el día de muertos. Las guirnaldas colgando de las paredes, las calaveritas de dulce en cada mesa, los manteles negros con alguno que otro dibujo sobre dicha fiesta. Las meseras repartiendo pan de muerto. Los adornos de la catrina por las paredes.

Y de la nada, se escucharon unas guitarras, acto seguido, al escenario se subieron Zero y Xero que venían vistiendo trajes como el de Manolo de la película "El libro de la vida" y luego, empezaron a tocar la canción "Si puedes perdonar" de la misma película.

-¿Les gusta?- pregunto Nala mientras todos se acercaban a ellas esperando la respuesta ansiosos

-No es México…- dijo Lynda con una sonrisa triste

-…pero es perfecto- termino Laili con la mismo sonrisa y un par de lagrimas

Acto seguido, todos se abrazaron, incluso los hermanos que ya habían terminado de tocar.

 **Un rato después**

Todos seguían divirtiendo y comiendo pan de muerto y churros. Cuando de repente, llego Vincent.

-¿Tío que haces aquí?- pregunto Laili

-Me entere que ya no te irías a México- le contesto algo triste

-Sí, pero al menos ya no me siento mal-

-Ohh, que lastima…y yo que venía a decirte que conseguí boletos para el próximo vuelo a México…pero si no quieres ir…-

-¡Si quiero, si quiero!- contesto abrazando a Vincent, acto que hice que este sonriera -¿Puede venir Lynda?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Y… ¿mis amigos también pueden venir?- pregunto Laili sorprendiendo a todos

-Si quieres- respondió Vincent revolviéndole un poco el cabello

-Chicos, vallan a empacar ¡nos iremos a México!- anuncio Laili emocionada

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos y se fueron a sus respectivas casas para empacar

 **Horas después**

 **México, DF**

Vemos como todos paseaban por las calles admirando los adornos del Día de Muertos.

-México es genial- dijo Nala

-Sí, quiero volver a venir el próximo año- comento Zero a lo que su hermano asintió

-Por cierto, alguien debería decirle a Lizzy que luego le dolerá el estómago- comento Lynda señalando que Lizzy no para de comprar y comer churro y dulces típicos de México

-¡Chicos miren!- dijo la antes mencionada señalando como en una esquina, una señora vendía tacos de canasta -¡tacos!- y sin decir mas se fue corriendo, logrando escuchara como ellas pedía 10 para llevar

Mientras los demás se divertían. Laili se fue con su tío a una casa donde había muchas personas viendo los altares. Laili se acercó a uno que estaba incompleto. Vincent se acercó y le entrego churro, empanadas y arroz con leche, los cuales ella fue poniendo en el altar y finalmente, puso la foto de un señor ya canoso y notándose que era viejito. Laili miro la foto unos momentos y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar un poco.

-Sé qué harás están en un lugar mejor, solo espero que la pases bien y que nos recuerdes- decía con una sonrisa –te extraño…abuelito-

Después de unos minutos más ahí, Laili salió y se limpió las lágrimas. Se encontró con sus amigos riendo y se acercó a ellos.

-Gracias chicos, por hacer todo eso por nosotras-

-No hay de que, además, nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de algo- comento Nala

-¿Cuál?- inquirió Lynda

-Esta sin duda es…-

-Nuestra fiesta favorita- respondieron al unísono para después ir con Lizzy que decía que había más tacos unos metros más adelante.

Sin duda…el mejor día de muertos de todos.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Si me vieran ahora… ¡estoy llorando y no es broma! Bueno, hice mención de mi abuelito que…ya no está aquí con nosotros y…me pareció una buena idea agregarlo ya que era por el día de muertos y todo eso…lo extraño. Bueno, me tengo que ir y espero que les allá gustado. Muchas gracias. Nos leemos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima historia!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**

 **¡Y FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS!**


End file.
